Electrical cable assemblies are used in a variety of applications and may extend from various panels, circuit boards or other electrical components. The cable assembly includes a flat flexible cable having a plurality of generally parallel conductors with insulation disposed around and between the respective conductors. Electrical connectors are terminated to one or both ends of the flat flexible cable to form a cable assembly.
For instance, in order to electrically interconnect adjacent wall panels, power blocks from each panel are electrically joined by a flat flexible electrical cable assembly. Heretofore, a pair of rigid dielectric connector housings have been joined by a flat flexible cable as described above. A plurality of terminals are electrically connected to the conductors of the cable and are then over-molded by the connector housing. These flat flexible cable assemblies of the prior art are expensive to manufacture due to high material and labor costs. The present invention is directed to satisfying a need to provide flat flexible cable assemblies which are less expensive to manufacture.